


Beacon Hills' Richest

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Derek Hale is a Reality TV Star, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Not Fic, Not!Fic, Other: See Story Notes, Rich Derek, The Hales are Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, imagine that the Hales have a reality tv show about being rich and living in a small town like Beacon Hills. LA is only a few hours away and would make much more sense to live there but they like it in BH. </p><p>Derek hates being on the show. Hates it. It has ruined every single on of his relationships.</p><p>or</p><p>“for some reason my family has its own reality show and you’re a cameraperson capturing it all if you help me escape I’ll go out with you” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills' Richest

**Author's Note:**

> None of Derek's relationships are really shown. It's mostly just a not fic about Derek hating being on a reality tv show.

Okay, imagine that the Hales have a reality tv show about being rich and living in a small town like Beacon Hills. LA is only a few hours away and would make much more sense to live there but they like it in BH. 

Derek hates being on the show. Hates it. It has ruined every single on of his relationships. With Paige it was because she was showed playing Cello on the show and some big name orchestra wanted her and of course she went. 

With Kate she was only using him (not in the murdering his family way but still). All she wanted was fame. The Argents are rich too but Allison is much more famous and Kate was jealous. Dating a Hale, and him being almost 10 years younger, boosted her name up. People we’re talking about her all the time. Now she’s just the fame hungry bitch that Chris cut off. Rumors say she’s homeless now.

Jennifer it turns out was after Derek’s money and wanted fame. Her name is actually Julia but she forces Derek to call her Jennifer. They date for awhile with Jennifer having Derek buy her surgeries until eventually it’s like he’s dating a completely different person. And well, she somehow gain access to the Hales money and runs off with a good portion of it. She gets fame (if you call being a fugitive fame and she gets money).

And Derek just stops dating after that. So what if the new camera guy is totally hot. Who cares if he constantly asking him out, he’s probably joking or like Kate and Jennifer anyway. But then again he doesn’t seem like it. Then there’s the flirting and the winking. God, Derek wonders what he must look like on screen. 

Of course he has people (fans) constantly asking him out and he’s getting really tired of it. But his mom actually uses the show to highlight big issues like feminism and racism so he can’t ask her to stop it. His sisters like it too. But they kind of thrive off the attention. 

Plus he is friends with some people on the crew. There’s Isaac who is also a camera guy. And Erica one of the makeup artists, because yes this is real life but it’s also tv. And Boyd who does lighting. 

Still he’s tired of it all and eventually he enlists that flirty camera guy’s help. 

“If you help me get off this show I’ll go out with you.” He tells him before the guy even opens his mouth.

“Wh-” The guy, okay Stiles, says. Derek likes to pretend he doesn’t know anyone’s name but he does. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, and if you seriously want me, not money or fame, than please help me.” Derek tells him.

Stiles figures the best way would be to rebel. No one wants a train wreck on their network. So Derek starts partying too much and just full on acting out. It backfires though because the rating shoot up. Apparently people really love to watch their fave go downhill. It’s getting out of hand by the time Talia sits him down and asks him what’s going on.

After a long talk they decided Derek will stay on to show that he’s not actually a problem child and then he can move out and into his own apartment. He still has to face the cameras when he hangs out at home or with his sisters and mother. But at least it’s not a 24/7 thing anymore. 

Of course he keeps his promise to go out with Stiles. It turns out to be his best relationship, and maybe just maybe he allows the cameras at their wedding.


End file.
